1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle tires and, more particularly, to a vehicle tire fabrication method, which uses a conventional tire fabrication equipment to make a vehicle tire having integrated hook members for holding a spare tire on the inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a safety driving, the condition of vehicle tires must be regularly checked. There is known a vehicle tire having an annular hook member on the inside for holding a spare tire so that the vehicle tire can keep running for a certain length of time when exploded or upon an air leakage. This design is functional, however, the fabrication of this design of vehicle tire requires special fabrication equipment.